Bloody Valentine
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: it's Valentines day and sakura is waiting for sasuke to come hom from a mission but what will happen when kakashi comes back alone. sasukeXSakura
1. alone

Legal stuff: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All I own are the fanart pics I drew and I don't own the song my bloody valintine by Good Charlotte I just stole the title.

Hey waves to all the nice readers

I'm glad u decided to give my fic a try!!!

Please R&R. This is my first try at writing Naruto so no flames.

Now here it is chapter1 of My Bloody Valintine.

Haruno Sakura looked over at her calender. It was the day she had been waiting for it was February14 Valentines day ,the day she had promised herself she would steel her first kiss from the boy she secretly loved; Uchiha Sasuke. It was the day that Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi would return from a mission they had left on the previous week. Kakashi's words from the day they had left.

Flashback........................

"Sakura this mission is much to dangerous for you. The boy's and I will go and we will return on valentines day."Kakashi said as he Sasuke and Naruto walked away.

End flashback..................

Sakura looked out the window. It was raining. The sky outside was dark and gloomy. People were already standing in the street ready to welcome home the Shinobi ninjas who had left on the mission along with the members of cell 7. Sakura raced out to greet her friends.

Sakura was overly exited when she saw Kakashi. "Kakashi" Sakura yelled jumping up and down and waving her arms in the air. Kakashi walked over to Sakura the look on his face was as gloomy as the sky above them. Sakura was suddenly drained of all her excitement when she saw he was alone. "Were are Naruto and Sasuke-Kun?"

"Sakura come with." he said grabbing her by the arm and walking away from the crowd that had gathered. They walked to an open field were they had often Trained. He reached over and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura I'm not sure how to tell you this but they won't be coming back. The two of them were killed in the battle." Sakura had no Idea how to respond to this. she just stood frozen. She didn't want to believe it, they couldn't be dead. Could they?

"They can't be..........dead it's impossible." Tears started to well up in her green eyes.

"I 'm just glad that you're still alive. You three are like my children. I felt like I had lost my own sons."Sakura lunged at Kakashi and dropped her arms around him and started to cry.

"Sakura you better run on home it's getting late"Kakashi said as he tried to comfort the crying teenage girl.

As Sakura walked home it started to rain. She stopped and stood in the rain that was falling just as rapidly as her tears. It seemed as if the world was mourning their dead with her. When she got home she slammed the door to her room shut and cried.

I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer.

Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think .


	2. ghosts?

Hello there

Just like my promise it's updated.

I'm so glad you decided to continue reading!!!!!

Well I hope you like my fic and so without any more pointless stalling here's chapter 2

Sakura had cried for so long that she had cried herself to sleep. It was now the middle of the night and in her dream's Sakura saw her self with the two boys. In her dream they were training

With Kakashi as usually they were all happy and laughing about Naruto getting himself caught in another one of Kakashi's traps. Just like the good old days. But then a giant pit opened up and swallowed up Naruto and Sasuke. The sky grew dark and there was a loud banging sound. Sakura woke up and realized that it was the door. She got up and opened the front door. Standing on the doorway was Naruto covered in blood on his back was a bloody and uncounsios Sasuke. Sakura couldn't believe that she was seeing. It couldn't really be them. "Naruto.....is that..You?"

"Yeah it's me what's with the look you act like I'm a ghost or something." Sakura flung her arms around Naruto, buried her face into his bloody chest and beginning to sob much

The surprise of Naruto who blushed bright red.

"Kakashi said that you and Sasuke were dead." Just then she noticed the darts and sword wounds that were in blood. Sakura pulled away from Naruto. "You're bleeding." She stood up to get some bandages and remembered that Naruto had brought back Sasuke's limp body that was now on the ground behind Naruto. Sakura rushed over to him to see if he was still alive.

"He's not dead just unconscious." Naruto said, his breath becoming more and more staggered and uneven.

"Naruto you should lie down" Sakura said looking at Naruto's pail face. "You've lost a lot of blood." She said as she took off Sasuke's shirt to get a better look at his injuries. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he

Was shirtless even if he was covered in blood. But this was on time to think about tings like that. She rushed off to get a first aid kit. She took peroxide and poured it over the numerous wounds that covered Sasuke's body she bandaged up all of his wounds that were visible. By the time she had finished he looked like an Egyptian Mummy.

Kakashi couldn't sleep that night. He had sat staring at an old picture of the two boys together. He had gotten them to forget their rivalry long enough to take that picture. He had a candle lit and it was in front of the picture. Right now he would have given anything too here Naruto and Sasuke fighting about something stupid like they use to. He decided to go and see how Sakura was holding up.

"Naruto Take off your shirt." Sakura said walking over to Naruto.

"God I didn't know you liked me that much Sakura." Naruto said as Sakura's hand came flying at his face.

"I just want you to take your shirt off so I can bandage your wounds you pervert." as Sakura cleaned out the cuts and punctures that covered Naruto's body she couldn't hold back the question it the back of her mind anymore "so what happened to you two anyway." When she asked, Naruto looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura? Are you home? Sakura?" It was Kakashi's voice. Just the person she needed to see.

"Coming." She said walking toward the door. When Kakashi walked in the door he about had a heart attack. He saw Sasuke uncounsios on the floor and Naruto sitting on the floor shirtless.

"Hi Kakashi did ya miss us?" Naruto said in his usual sarcastic voice. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes it couldn't be them they were dead. He had seen them die.

"You....you two can't......be here you died." Kakashi couldn't keep himself from shuddering..

"No you thought you saw us die. Never assume something like that." Naruto said looking at his sensei.

"How did you get back here?"

"Well when I woke up everyone was gone and so I started digging through the bodies for survivors and I found Sasuke. I thought he was dead but I looked a little closer and I noticed he was still breathing. So I grabbed his body and walked all the way back here and the first place I thought to come was to Sakura. I knew she would help us." By the time Naruto finished his explanation he was out of breath and his breathing had become staggered and Rapid again.

"How did you boys survive?" Kakashi asked.

"Long story but here it goes. Well when I was down and they were gonna finish me off Sasuke jumped in front of me and took the blows. When they thought, we were both dead they left. Sasuke took a lot more of the beating than I did. But the lasting I remember was thinking Sasuke and I were dead and then it all went dark. Then I woke up and everyone was gone and the rest is history." Sakura was still bandaging Naruto up when he finished the story. Kakashi just started looking from Naruto to Sasuke and back to Naruto.

"I can't Believe it how could you boys have survived it's impossible the opposing army wiped out almost all of us how were you lucky enough to survive?"

"Easy you don't think the can get rid of me that fast do ya and plus if someone could have invented some thing as great as instant Ramen anything's possible." Just the Kakashi remembered something. He pulled a small spiral dart out of his pocket.

"Sakura did notice either of the boy having any of these darts in there skin when you were bandaging them up?"

"Uh yeah Sasuke-Kun did. why?"

"That's not good those dart were wiped out half of the Shinobi clan. They're Poison darts." Sakura looked down at the boy that she was holding in her arms. "They're a special kind of poison dart they take there time to kill you as slowly and painfully as they can it's not a pleasant thing one thing they do is they make the person that are hit with them go crazy and eventually kill themself and they make the person very sick they will get incredibly high fevers ,hallucinations and eventually die if it's not cured."

"so there is an antidote right I'm mean there's got to be a cure." Kakashi looked down and sighed. "There's no cure is there?"

"There's only one way to cure it you need to get the seeds of the goddess flower ." A wave of relief rushed over Sakura.

"So were do we get this goddess flower from."

"Well that's the problem. The goddess flower only grows one place in the world and it's in the Louisiana in the United States."

"Then I'll go there and get it." Sakura said standing up and walking toward the door.

" You can't go to America." Kakashi yelled

"Then I'll go." Naruto said as he looked into Sakura's eyes they were water like she was about to cry. " I have to go the only reason he got hit with those darts was to save me and I hate seeing a girl cry." He walked over to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder. " Don't Worry Sakura I'll leave first thing in the morning. He'll be ok."

" Naruto why are you doing this I thought you hated Sasuke." Sakura said

"I do hate him but when someone saves you life it's a matter of paying them back by saving there's."

" I won't stop you Naruto if you see it to be a matter of honor that who am I to keep you from repaying your debt." Kakashi said. " And hell you wouldn't listen to me anyway if I told you not to go." Sakura looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto do you remember when we first met and I said the one thing I hated was you."

"Yeah."

"Well I take it back . You're the best friend that someone could ever have ."

listening to Evanescence's Everybody's fool

hi

I hoped you liked chapter 2 of Bloody Valentine I know I left you with a little bit of a cliff hanger so you'll just have to keep reading and c what's gonna happen.

as you may have noticed my grammar and spelling suk so if any of you are beta readers I could really use tour help.

New updates coming soon I PROMISE.

Please R&R

Na.Ta.


	3. leaving japan

Oi,

I hope ur enjoying my fic

I have one question for all ya readers

I have an idea for an Inuyasha fic and I want u to tell me what ya think well here it goes.....

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and the others some how end up in the world of Poke'Mon InuXkag sessXsango humor/romance

what do ya think?

Review and tell me if u think I should use the idea or not.

And now with no further stupidng Bloody Valentine chapter3.

It was the crack of dawn February 15. None of team7 had slept at all the night before. Sakura was sitting in the corner holding Sasuke's dying body in her arms. Kakashi was giving Naruto instructions for when he went to America and Naruto was staring at Sakura ,only half listening to his Sensei.

"When you get to America there will be another Shinobi waiting to show you were to find the Goddess flower. She's a girl about your age and she'll by wearing the mark of the shinobi. Got it? Naruto are you listening to me? NARUTO DID YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID?"

" Huh? Oh yeah I heard you."

"Good." Kakashi stood up and walked toward the door as he talked to his Baka Deshi (stupid apprentice) Naruto was still nervous about what he had singed himself up for. It would have been much easier to let Sasuke die. Sasuke after all was his rival in everything; Ninjutsu, strength, and love. At any moment he could take away the woman of Naruto's dreams ; Sakura.

But Naruto had seemed to forget all this. He wasn't doing this to play the part of the hero, or to Impress Sakura and the other girls , and He wasn't doing this to get Praise either. He was doing this for Sasuke and Sakura . Knew no matter what Sakura would always love Sasuke and Naruto knew that he could never change that no matter how much he wanted it to. Then again it was also a matter of honor. Wether he liked it or not Sasuke had saved his life and he had to repay that dept that he was in to Sasuke for it. Naruto looked over at Sakura holding Sasuke's uncounsios form in her arms. He knew that Sakura would never care about him the way she cared about Sasuke. That's when he made a difficult choice as going to give up on his love for Sakura. All the sudden a new question came into Naruto's mind.

"Kakashi what if I don't get back in time won't Sasuke die?" Naruto said making eye contact with his sensei for the first time in the conversation.

" No. A while ago he told me that he wouldn't die until he kills his older Brother and as far as I know he hasn't done that yet. He won't die until he accomplishes that goal."

"Sasuke-Kun has a brother?"Sakura said speaking for the first time all night.

"Yes and he won't die until he kills his brother and when someone as stubborn makes themself a promise of blood lust they won't give it up until that blood lust is satisfied." Kakashi said.

" Scene when are you so sensitive and smart Kakashi?" Naruto into his sensei.

"Scene I started reading books on child psychology." Kakashi said " Now Naruto you remember when to do when you get to America don't you."

"Uh can you repeat the directions?" Naruto said scratching his head and looking bewildered.

As Kakashi went through the directions for Naruto Sakura stared down at Sasuke. His limp figure in her arms. She had him in her arms all night . Just like a mother comforting a sick child. Sakura put her hand on this forehead. It was burning hot. The poison was taking effect.

"He's so hot." Sakura said looking at Sasuke's pail face.

"That means the poison is spreading. Do anything you can to keep him cool we can't let his fever get to high. Naruto I think you better get going."

"Yeah I think you're right." Naruto said as he walked toward the door.

"Naruto wait." Sakura said walking over to Naruto and kissing him . This wasn't something that Naruto expected and it caught him off guard and he blushed bight red.

"Hurry back." Sakura said

"I will." Naruto said walking toward the door.

"Ss....sa...kura?" Sakura heard a weak voice say as the door closed behind Naruto. Sakura looked over at sasuke . He awake! Sakura Ran over to him.

" Sakura why........did you .....kiss Naruto?" he asked. his voice barley above a whisper before blacking out again.

well there ya go chapter 4 of Bloody Valentine.

I hope u liked it.

and pleaze if any of u are beta readers can u help me out.

please R&R and tell me if u think I should keep the Inuyasha idea.

next chapter will be up soon.


	4. in america the girls are

Legal junk-I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS and I don't own the Good charlotte song Bloody Valentine I just borrowed the title.

storyline and plot however I do own.

Hello again

I hope ur enjoying this fic so far.

please please PLEASE R&R tell me what u think or any suggestions u have on wheat I could do to make this fic better for all u readers.

and

please tell me if u think i should use this new Inuyasha fic I've been planning.

Please review and tell me if u think I should wright it!!!

It's a spoof off the wizard of oz and here's the casting:

Dorothy - Kagome

Toto- Buyo

Tin man- Inuyasha

scarecrow- Miroku

Lion- shippo

Munchcins- multiple Jakens

wicked witch - Naraku

wizard- Sesshomaru

so what do u think should I keep the idea or trash it.

now what u have all been waitin' 4 Bloody Valentine chapter 4!!!!!

Sakura looked over at Sasuke had he seen her kiss Naruto. It wasn't possible he was uncounsios when Naruto had left. She had only kissed him for good luck in hope of his safe return. Usually she wouldn't have cared about Naruto but when he was the one holding Sasuke's life in the palm of his hand she couldn't help but care if she ever saw him again. She ran over to Sasuke's uncounsios form on the floor a few feet from her. She picked him up and hugged him. She pulled his body toward hers and cried. Not because he had seen her kiss Naruto. But because if Sasuke died before she could talk to him he would think she loved Naruto and not him.

Sakura cradled his burning hot body in her hands as the rain that was now falling splashed against the window. lighting lit up the dark navy sky and thunder clapped loudly outside. The wind outside blew the trees in every direction. There was no way that she could leave with the storm. but the had to find someway to keep Sasuke cool. She pressed her ice cold hands into his forehead. He was burning up. then she remembered that she had some herbal remedies somewhere. Her parents (who were gone on vacation) didn't believe in modern medicine. " there's a natural cure for everything." her father would always say. But she didn't know were they put the medicines and potions her father would always experiment with. All she knew was that they worked.

Naruto had finally arrived in America . I was so different from Japan. But it was in many ways the same.

" Hell are you Naruto?" a young girl asked from behind him.

"depends. who wants to know?" Naruto said sarcastically

" go to hell and shove a pineapple up your ass pointy end first buddy. I'm suppose to find a guy named Naruto and show him were to find the goddess flower." the girl said stomping away.

" wait a second tour a Shinobi?" He said looking at the girl. She didn't look like an American at all. She had long black hair, green eyes and dark tan hair.

" I'm a lot better of a shinobi then you'll ever be so up your broom head." she said giving Naruto the finger.

"so what did you say your name was ." Naruto asked

" Shiobu Anzuni I'm a member of the Uchiha clan." Shiobu said

"you know your kinda tall for a 12 year old my sensei said you were my age."

"Wait a second I'm helping a twelve year old my sensei Said you were 15 like me."

" wait who did you say you were again? I'm not good at remembering. stuff." Naruto asked looking confused as usual.

" I'm Shiobu Anzuni of the Uchiha clan you Dick."

"What the? Did you say Uchiha." Naruto asked

" yeah there are only a few of us left I'm surprised you've heard of it." Shiobu said looking at Naruto.

" heard of it I hate that clan my rival is the last real Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. He's the reason I'm here. he saved my life so now I have to help him." Naruto said as he and Shiobu walked away.

"so you know the real Uchiha Sasuke the boy who can bring our clan back to its formed glory?!"

" sure do and I hate that stupid asshole. He's better then me at everything."

" wow I wish I could meet him." shiobu said . Naruto glared at her.

" story of my Freakin' life it's Sasuke this and Sasuke that till I could just puke."

" come on broom head we better go get the goddess flower." Shiobu said grabbing Naruto by the ear and pulling him away.

" god are all girls in America this bitchy." Naruto asked

"yes so if you don't like it leave a message after the beep and I'll kill you later."

"You're really scare. ya know that ."Naruto said.

" we don't have time to talk know I have to find my sensei." Shiobu said running off .

well that's it for now.

I hope you liked this chapter.

pleaze review and tell me if u liked the wizard if oz idea.

I'll update soon


	5. relationship problems

Legal junk: I Don't own Naruto or any of its characters and I don't own the good charollette

song Bloody Valentine. I just borrowed the title. However storyline, plot and the one and only Shinobu Anzuni r mine all mine mwhahahahaha .

Bloody valentine chapter 4: relationship problems

Sakura rummaged through the boxes of natural medicines and potions that her dad kept at home. He owned a shop on the other side of the village that sold potions. He was always experimenting with medicines. She finally found what she had been looking for; a small bottle filled with a silver liquid. It was one of the potions that her father had invented he called it liquid ice. it would cool the core of a persons body. Sakura just hoped it would work.

Sakura raced back to Sasuke. She shoved the potion down his throat. Sakura looked down at Sasuke. She saw him start to twitch. Was he going to wake up ? She help his hand in hers praying that the silver potion would work.

Sasuke's eyes flickered an opened. He had no clue were he was. Was he in the other world? He felt alone like there was nobody there. But he wasn't alone he could fell a hand in his sweaty palm. It felt like the way a mother would hold the hand of a sick and dying child. "Am I dead ?" Sasuke asked to no one.

"No." He heard a familiar voice say form a long way off. He couldn't figure out who's voice it was. Naruto? No it was a woman's voice. He tried to think who could it be. Who was in the battle with them? "Sasuke what happened to you ?" The faceless voice asked. He couldn't see who it was but he recognized the voice it was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Sasuke realized who it was it was.......his mother. It was his mothers voice he was hearing.

"Mom?" Sasuke said as his vison finally started to clear. Sakura though Sasuke had gone crazy. He thought he was dead and that she was his mother. " Sasuke it's Sakura." Sakura said starting to fear for Sasuke's sanity.

"S...Sakura." Sasuke said as he gained his sight back. Sasuke looked at the girl that was holding him in her arms. He suddenly remembered everything . The battle When Naruto have saved him,& when he had seen Sakura kiss Naruto. " H...hhow did I get here." Sasuke asked.

" Naruto brought you here." Sakura whispered to the weak boy. " You've been uncounsios for a week." Sakura said running her fingers through Sasuke's hair. She pulled his body closer to hers and began to cry. salty tears started to well up in her eyes. " Sasuke I though you were hit with poison darts"Sakura blurted out. "Naruto went to America to get the antidote." She said . Sasuke looked up into Sakura's dark green eyes that were dripping tear on to her pail face.

"Why would he help me." Sasuke asked. He wasn't sure why his rival would be going to a strange country thousands of miles away to help save him. " Did Kakashi tell him to do it?" He asked

" No. He thinks that since you saved him he has to help you." Sakura said. Sasuke reached up and put his hand on Sakura's cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. [Inner Sakura: _what the hell_?!] "S...sasuke?" Sakura said. Sasuke flinched the pain was catching up with him now. He yelped in pain. "Sasuke just stay alive until Naruto gets back." Sakura said to the now uncounsios Sasuke. " Just hold on."

Naruto fallowed Shinobu through a dark ally way . It was night now and the buildings were casting spooky shadow's on the road below. " Damn this is creepy." Naruto said as they walked.

" well when you live in a city like this one it's always creepy." Shinobu said. "You do know that new Orleans is one of the most haunted cities in the world."

" No I didn't know that and I didn't want to know either." Naruto said " I"m just glad we're not in new olnad or what ever you called it."

"It's new Orleans you Baka not new olands." shinobu snapped back at him. "And were in the middle of new orleans right now broom head." Shinobu said just as a full bottle of beer fell form someones hand on an wrought iron balcony above them and landed on Naruto's head. The bottle and the beer soaked Naruto's head. " sorry." A drunk man above them yelled .

"Feh ." Naruto said as the beer dripped off his head. His normally spiked hair as now flat on his head .

" you know you look kinda cute like that." Shinobu said looking at the short blonde haired boy who was licking the beer off his face. "Hey aren't you a little young to be drinking." Shinobu said as they walked.

"Maybe." Naruto said. shinobu giggled. 'is she flirting with me?' Naruto thought. Naruto looked for some way that he could start a conversation. "who's your sensei." Naruto asked . It was a stupid question but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Well she's not your typical sensei. She's a member of the Uchiha clan and she's the only person I've ever met that likes perverts." Shinobu said " what's your sensei like." she asked .

"Well he's an annoying show off that likes to read hentai manga and is always late for training and then he makes up stupid excuses about why he's not on time." Naruto said. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Shinobu broke the uncomfortably long silence.

" Have you ever been to Osaka?" Shinobu asked.

" No." Naruto said "Why." He was kinda interested in what had made Shinobu ask such a random question.

"Well that's were I'm from." She replied "I moved here when I was only 3 months old so I don't even know what my home town looks like." She said looking down at her feet. "Well were almost at the Academy so lets hurry." she said sprinting off.

"Hey wait up." yelled running to catch up with shinobu.

Kakashi was still at the academy. It was 2o' clock in the morning and he wanted to go home. But with the storm he couldn't leave the building. He was alone in the ninja academy at night. Wow this would be a great time to steal all my old manga back from Iruka he said running off.

pleaze review I'll update soon.


	6. Shinobi Showdown

Legal junk-I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I just barrow the characters to wright fanfics because I have nothing else to do. but the storyline plot and the one and only Shinobu Anzuni I do own.

I'm sry it took me so long to update . I was in Colorado and had no way to get my hands on a computer.

And know something I've been meaning to do for a long time. Reviews for all u nice reviewers!

Wonderingsilverwolf: Did my story really scare u that much. I gotta try that sometime. reading it at 2am and listening to evanescence in the rain. I guess that would be pretty scary.

and 4 all u other reviewers thank u for the reviews.

now here's chapter 6.

* * *

Sasuke could hear voices in his head. Something was talking to him. It was a mans voice. The voice of a teenage boy. It was familiar voice. But yet again Sasuke couldn't figure out who's voice it was. was it Naruto's voice? No. It almost sounded like his own voice but older. Was it Kakashi's voice? No. It was to young to be Kakashi. Was it god? Had he died? No it couldn't be god the voice was telling him to kill. Then he started to match clues. the voice was telling him to kill and everything was dark so he must be dead. The voice was Akuma( the devil) He was in hell and the Devil was telling him to kill. "Kill." The voice yelled. No it couldn't be Akuma the voice was to much like his own. All the clues seemed to be fitting together now. It was an evil voice that was telling him to kill and it sounded like his own voice only older. Their was only one person it could be. Itachi it was Itachi's voice telling him to kill. "kill KILL." he yelled. Sasuke wouldn't listen to him he had to kill Itachi. He was there with him. Now was his chance to kill him. Sasuke's conscious was yelling at him. 'Do it now kill your brother now.' "Yes I will kill him." Sasuke said his voice back to its normal steady tone. 

Sakura look at Sasuke. [Inner Sakura: who the hell is he talking to] Sasuke's eyes snapped open they were glowing red. He looked at Sakura . But what he saw was not the girl that loved and stalked him. It was his older brother. "Finally I have a chance to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Kill me?" Sakura said confused. "why would you want to kill....."

"Shut up you know exactly what you did and you know why I have to kill you." Sasuke yelled. Sakura was still confused. ' It must be the poison' she thought. Sasuke started used his blaze of glory.

"Sasuke stop." Sakura begged. she wasn't sure what was going on in Sasuke's mind but she knew she had to stop him before he killed someone.

"Why should I?" Sasuke yelled. "you didn't stop when our clan members were begging for their lives you just kept killing." Sasuke yelled. "If I kill you now there will be no witnesses around. It's just you and me."

"Sasuke stop I have no clue what you're talking about I've never killed anyone." Sakura said. She truly believe that Sasuke had gone insane.

"Don't play dumb with me Itachi. You know what you did and why I have to kill you." Sasuke yelled using the flame of glory again.

'I get it he thinks I'm Itachi' [Inner Sakura: you Baka I'm not your brother are you insane.] "Sasuke I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Itachi I'm Sakura ." sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes were blood red and had the dangerous glow of the fox demon. He knew the person that was standing in front of him was his Brother he could see him plain as day. He was standing right in front of him. " Bullshit Itachi know it's you. You're just playing with my emotions again. Trying to tell me that YOU are the girl I'm in love with. Well I'm not fallin' for that Bullshit." He yelled. Grabbing a samurai sword that was hanging on the wall. Sakura's dad loved swords and the fact that he collected then wasn't a good thing when someone was trying to kill you. Sasuke lunged at Sakura with the sword. But he wasn't very skilled with it and missed. Sakura was safe for now . she grabbed another one of her dad's swords. [Inner sakura: why dose my dad have to collect swords] Sakura who was (thanks to her dad ) extremely skilled when it came to swords put her sword to Sasuke's throat. If he thought he had lost maybe he would remember that her.

"So Itachi you don't have the guts to kill me." Sasuke yelled. "Well you weren't a coward when you killed all those other people."

* * *

Kakashi could scene that something was wrong as he searched for the Make out Paradise books that had been stolen from him over the years. Lightning flashed outside. 'Maybe I should go check up on Sasuke and Sakura' he thought. It was a crazy thought considering the rain outside. But he could tell something was wrong. He left the Ninja Academy and ran threw the deserted streets. the roads were slick. It had been raining for almost 4 days and the streets were starting to flood.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived what he saw shocked him. Sakura and Sasuke in the middle of a sword duel. "what the hell are you two doing." Kakashi yelled. "Sasuke you shouldn't be moving much less training." Kakashi yelled. 

"Sensei who said we we're training ." Sakura said "I'm trying not to get killed and Sasuke thinks I'm Itachi he's going crazy." Sakura said dodging another blow from Sasuke's sword.

"I thought something like this would happen." Kakashi said. " Sakura you have to get close enough to him to show him that it's you and not his brother."

" How the hell am I suppose to do that." Sakura yelled at her Hentai sensei.

"Thinks what's something only you would do." Sakura couldn't think of anything. "Think Sakura. Something only you would do."

" I don't know what to do Kakashi I can't think of anything." Sakura yelled as she jumped out of the way of another sword stroke. She put up her sword knocking Sasuke's out of his hand. Sasuke used the Blaze of Glory again. " We better get outta here before he burns the whole place down." Kakashi said to Sakura. Sakura and Kakashi started running.

"Come back Itachi, you coward." Sasuke yelled running after them.

"For a boy who's about to die he sure has a lot of strength." Sakura said.

"This is the poison that's making him do this." Kakashi said.

"How do you know so much about this poison." Sakura asked as she and Kakashi ran though the ran with Sasuke fallowing close behind them.

"I'll explain later ." He said. "have you thought of any Sasuke to figure out that your not his brother?" Kakashi asked as they ran out in to the flooded street. Lightning flashed all around them. Sasuke who had grab another sword was running at Sakura . Sakura put up her own sword to block his attack. She swung her sword at him . Sasuke jumped out of the path of Sakura's blade. "Don't kill him!" Kakashi yelled "We're trying to help him not kill him."

"Itachi you coward! Did you think running would save you?" Sasuke yelled as he stood in the rain . The bandages that covered him were soaking wet. they were starting to fall of revealing the numerous wounds that covered his bare chest. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his shirtless body as the rain dripped down it . Then an idea popped into her head.

" Kakashi I think I've got an idea ." Sakura said.

"Finally what is it ." Kakashi asked. Sakura whispered her idea to Kakashi. " Good idea it might work." Kakashi said.

Sakura took a step nervously toward Sasuke .only concentrating on her goal. This plan was not only going to help Sasuke but it would also give Sakura something she had always wanted. She approached Sasuke nerviously. he still had a sword in his hand and a dangerous glow in his red eyes. he put his sword in a attacking position. Sakura moved hers to be ready to block. Sasuke swung his sword at her. Sakura pushed his blade down and out of his hand . She jumped at him . Sakura knocked him to the ground. Now was her chance she had to do it now. She was starting to worry about Sasuke. He was bleeding again more then usual. She knelled down beside him . She knew she would have to pin him down. Kakashi who had already thought of that was holding the struggling teen against the flooded street. Sakura leaned her face closed to the struggling Sasuke. she placed her lips against his and kissed him.

'What this isn't right Sasuke thought why would my brother who hates me be kissing me.' He thought to himself. All the sudden the vision of Itachi started to disappear. Sasuke looked up to see a young pink haired girl with her lips against his. This wasn't a sympathy kiss or a cause someone told me to kiss. Their was passion in Sakura's kiss and Sasuke loved every second of it. But he couldn't let Sakura know that. He pulled away quickly. he looked up into sakura's dark green eyes. They were glazed over with tears.

At first Sakura thought that the kiss hadn't worked. but when Sasuke's eyes lost the look of pure hatred and turned from red back to their normal color. The look of anger was replaced with pure pain. Sakura ran over to the half standing boy. He had his arms rapped around his bleeding bare chest. It was gushing blood and the bandages had all fallen off. Somehow he had managed to stay on his feet. "Sasuke-Kun you're bleeding ." Sakura said .

"Yeah I've kinda noticed that." Sasuke said . He seemed to be feeling a bit better. Sasuke put his arm over Sakura's shoulder for balance.

"Come on Sasuke-kun lets get you home you need to rest. Do you think you can walk?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I can walk." Sasuke said as he tried to ignore the pain that was surging through his body. He was to weak to walk but he was to stubborn to admit it. Sakura helped Sasuke keep his balance as he limped down the street. The potion she had given him was starting to wear off and Sasuke's temperature was starting to go back up.

* * *

In America Naruto and Shinobu walked toward the ninja academy. Naruto who was now drenched in beer from 3 other people dropping them on him licking the beer off his face as it dripped from his hair. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Shinobu asked him giggling slightly. "Or is there no drinking age in Japan?" 

"Uuuh to be honest I'm not sure." Naruto said. Blushing how could he not know something that simple. Well that was an easy question to answer he was after all himself. Naruto wasn't calling himself dumb but he know he wasn't exactly the brightest Shinobu in the world. But he wasn't the dumbest either 'That's spot belongs to Sasuke' Naruto thought to himself. 'What the hell am I thinking' he thought. ' why would I think that about the guy that saved my life'. Naruto stopped thinking it was starting to give him a headache like it usually did.

'Smart people like me don't need to think It strains our big brains. That's why Sasuke's always thinking; he has such a tiny brain after all.' Naruto thought.

"We're almost there." Shinobu said as they turned a corner. The academy was in sight now. "You'll like Suichi and Iruka. they're my team mates."

"Iruka? That's was the name of my sensei back at the academy at home." Naruto said blushing again. It seemed like he did nothing but blush when he was around Shinobu. Naruto wasn't the shy type and he was around girls all the time. So why was he like this when he was near Shinobu. 'Maybe it's just cause she's older then me.' Naruto thought. He refused to even consider that he was falling for a girl that he had just met that day.

"Wait until you meet my sensei her name's Tomo. She's really nice but she makes us train hard." Shinobu said.

"Cool sounds like my sensei back at home." Naruto said.

"Come on broom head lets go."Shinobu said grabbing Naruto's hand and running off. Naruto felt the heat rising in his cheeks 'I'm doing it again dammit why am I blushing again' he thought. They two of them walked into the Academy. "Sensei I got Naruto." Shinobu said when she found her sensei.

"So this is the Kitsune Kakashi was sending." Tomo said looking at Naruto. Shinobu looked puzzled by this last comment.

"Uh Kitsune? What do you mean?" Shinobu asked tilting her head to the side. "He doesn't look like a fox to me." Shinobu walked over to Naruto she opened his mouth. " I don't see any fangs, no pointy ears no fur he's no fox." Shinobu said.

"He may not look like a fox Shinobu but he has the spirit of a 9 tailed fox demon in him." Tomo said.

"Hey how would you know that." Naruto asked. " how do you know so much about me?"

"Well do you think my baka runt of a brother would have sent you here if he hadn't talked to me first . He told me you were the nine tailed fox."

"Did you say brother." Naruto asked.

"Yes I did Kakashi's my LITTLE brother." Tomo said . Naruto looked even more confused then usual.

"Kitsune huh I like it a much better name for you then broom head." Shinobu said. "Naruto your new name is Kitsune."

"Oh sensei did Kakashi tell you that one of his students it the one person who can restore our clan." Shinobu said.

"WHAT ?! My baka brother is training Sasuke-chan." Tomo yelled. "He better not screw this up."

"And that's why Naruto's here he needs the goddess flower to help Sasuke." Shinobu said.

"Well u can't get the Goddess flower until the full moon." Tomo said. " and that's a week and a half away."

" Naruto can stay with me until he has to go back." Shinobu said.

"How generous Shinobu." Tomo said. "well Naruto the full moon isn't for a while so why don't you have some fun while you're here. Shinobu will show you around.

"Cool." Naruto said. He really didn't know what else to say.

"Come on Kitsune I want ya to meet my team mates." Shinobu said dragging Naruto off again.


	7. TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF !

Legal junk: I don't own Naruto or and of Naruto's characters. But sometimes I wish I did. But there r some thinks that I due own in this story. Like Shinobu Anzuni, and Tomo r mine I invented them mwhahahaha.

Forget the mindless bullshit (author note)

Chapter 7

Sakura helped the injured Sasuke as he limped in to his apartment. Sakura thought it would be best to bring him here. Her house had started to flood and they had run so far that they were closer to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke was obviously not a neat freak like Sakura was. The floor was covered in scrolls, and shuikens. Sasuke slowly let go of Sakura who was the only thing helping him keep his balance. He walked over to his bed which was in the corner of the room and collapsed on to it, his legs no longer able to support him. He was breathing heavily. His wounds had stared bleeding again. "Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said uncertainly. "I have to go back to my house quickly. Will you be ok if I leave ?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. He wanted Sakura to leave. He was in pure agony but he couldn't let her see that.

Sakura walked out the door of Sasuke's apartment and walked toward her house. She had to get him more liquid ice and bandages. She ran as fast as she could concentrating all of her chakara in to her feet. It was still pouring outside and the streets were flooded . The water was at least half a foot deep. Sakura ran through the door; she had left it open earlier when she had been running from Sasuke. She ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed 3 bottles of liquid ice and some bandages.

* * *

Sasuke flinched in pain. his wounds had opened again and were gushing blood. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Hoping he could ignore the pain. He couldn't move at all. 'I hope Sakura gets back soon' Sasuke thought to himself. "Sasuke I'm back." A familiar voice said. It was the answer to his prayers. " I brought some medicine to numb the pain ." Sakura said. Pulling a bottle of bluish green liquid out of her backpack. "here drink this." Sakura said handing the medicine to Sasuke. "you have to drink the whole thing or it won't work." Sakura reminded Sasuke. Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's forehead. He was on fire again. She ran over to her backpack and pulled out the liquid ice. "And drink this to while you're still awake." Sakura said handing Sasuke the thick silver liquid. 

"What the hell is this stuff." Sasuke asked looking at the bottle with the strange silver potion inside.

"It's called liquid ice it'll bring your fever down." Sakura said. "Now take your shirt off and the rest of your clothes while you're at it ." Sakura said.

"Sakura I don't like u like THAT." Sasuke said. As he stared at Sakura trying to figure out any reason why she would what him to get naked other then the first reason that had popped into his mind.

" Sasuke you pervert I didn't mean it the way you think."

"Then what did you mean." Sasuke said.

"Look at you." Sakura said. " you're covered in blood, you're soaking wet, and I need to re bandage your wounds that's what I mean." Sakura said. "NOW TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES." Sakura yelled she was getting very inpatient with the stubborn Sasuke.

"Ok ok." Sasuke said pulling his shirt off. It stuck to his skin.

"You shouldn't have been moving so much Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said. as she started bandaging him up.

"Well it's not my fault I thought you were Itachi." Sasuke said. he knew how numb that must have sounded. But it wasn't like he could ignore Sakura. silence would make thing even worse then they already were. To Sasuke there was nothing worse then being totally naked in front of a girl . Especially a girl who happened to have a major crush on him. He had a blanket over his bare legs but Sakura had seen the wounds that were on the lower half of his body. She hadn't looked at the lower half of his body the first time she had bandaged him up.

"Well that takes care of the top half of ya." Sakura said. Sasuke push the blanket that was covering his leg on to them ever harder.

"No way Sakura I'm not letting you look down there." Sasuke said. blushing bright red.

"Sasuke I won't look at .......... well you know. I'm just gonna bandage you up." Sakura said.

"No way." Sasuke said he was as red as a tomato now. Then he had an idea. "Sakura...... will u pass me my boxers." Sasuke said even redder now then he had been before.

"Sure." Sakura said throwing the boxers at Sasuke and turning her back to him. Sasuke slipped the boxers on as fast as he could.

"Ok now u can look." Sasuke said. 'At least boxers are better then nothing' he thought. Sakura began bandaging up Sasuke's legs. He was still blushing but not as much as he had been before.

"All done." Sakura said . "you better get some rest Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said.

"For once I actually agree with you." Sasuke said. moving slowly back into bed he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Sry it was so short. I'm going through a writers block. 

I promise I'll b longer next time much much longer.

I'll update soon

Ja ne


	8. Madri Gras

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But storyline, plot, and original characters like Shinobu Anzuni all belong to me  
Author notes: Konichiwa! I'm so so so sorry it took me this long to update. I had writers block for so long. But now that, that's all over I promise this chapter Will be longer then the last one. Oh and I forgot to ask does anyone know about the manga Juvenile Orion? Again I'm sorry it took me so long to update and the next update won't take so long next time.  
  
Bloody Valintine chapter 8: "So what do ya wanna do." Shinobu asked Naruto. "It's still early." She looked over at the young boy. He seemed to be over exited that he was in a new country. He was jumping around . He was either hyper or drunk; he had gotten a few beers dropped on his heard and was drinking the run off form them. "I dunno." Naruto licked more of the beer off his face it was still dripping from his hair. "I've never been to America before." "Well you picked a good time to show up here. It's Mardi Gras right now." Naruto was cross eyed and was trying to lick his nose to get the beer off. "what's Mardi Gras." Naruto asked. This stumped Shinobu. 'how do I explain Mardi Gras?' Shinobu thought. "Well Mardi Gras..... It well ..... It ." ' do I tell him all the historic or not.' Shinobu thought. 'Oh well I'll give him the short version: Mardi Gras for dummies.' "It's a big party that lasts for a whole week and there's all sorts of stuff." "Cool!!! PARTY!!!" Naruto yelled. He jumped up and down.  
"Hey Shinobu over here." A boy yelled jumping up and down. "Iruka!" Shinobu yelled Grabbing Naruto by the arm and running through the crowded street. "hey Iruka. Hi Suichi-Kun." Shinobu said walking up to her teammates . "Who's the kid." A tall black haired boy asked. The boy was leaning against a wall. He had short spiky black hair and was wearing a black jacket and jeans as well as dark sunglasses.  
"Oh this is Naruto." Shinobu said. "He's the kid sensei's brother was sending over here. I almost forgot. Naruto this is Iruka Watanabe." She pointed at a blonde haired boy he was standing with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
"My Sensei at the Academy back home s name's Iruka." Naruto said. "and this Is Suichi Itsuki." Shinobu said pointing at the other boy. "why are you wearing sunglasses at night." Naruto asked. "It looks really weird." Suichi didn't reply.  
"I'll tell you later." Shiobu said. She knew Suichi didn't like to talk about it. She wanted to change the subject quickly. "so are we still going to the parade tonight?" Shinobu asked her teammates.  
"don't you think the kids a little young to go to Mardi Gras?" Suichi asked. "I mean he can't be older then ten." "Well if it makes any difference he is twelve. Besides he'll be with us and he's a Ninja." Shinobu said.  
"It doesn't matter to me." Iruka said. Suichi glared at Naruto.  
"Lets just go." Suichi said walking toward the parade route.  
  
Sakura woke up. She had fallen asleep soon after Sasuke had . It was almost midnight and Sakura was about to go back to sleep when she heard a telephone ring. Sakura searched for the phone. She found it buried under a pile of scrolls. "Hello." She said.  
"Hello? Is that you Sakura?" The voice of a Familiar sensei asked form on the other end of the phone. Sakura almost felt a wave of relief when she heard Kakashi's voice. "Hi Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. "Why are you calling so late?" Kakashi pondered how tell her what he had heard from his sister. "Well...... today I was staring into my crystal ball and" Kakashi started with another one of his lies. But Sakura knew it was a lie. "Your nose is growing master." Sakura yelled into the phone. "Ok ok well Tomo; Naruto's contact in America called me and she said that It'll be a while until Naruto comes back. You see the goddess flower can only be seen on the full moon, and that's a week and a half away." Kakashi said. Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He was thrashing around and there were signs that this fever was returning. Worst off all there were only 2 bottles of liquid ice left. That would not even last a day much less a week and a half. "Please tell me this is one of your jokes sensei." Sakura said practically crying into the phone.  
"I wish it was ." Kakashi said. "I guess you won't wanna hear the rest of the bad news will you." Kakashi said. Sakura couldn't take anymore bad news in one night she slammed the phone down.  
  
In America Naruto was having the time of his life. The parade was so much fun. People were throwing beads at him. He had about thirty strands of them around his neck. He was having so much fun he had almost forgotten about why he had come to America. "Hey Shinobu do u guys get to do this all the time?" He asked. "Once a year." She replied. She love Mardi Gras and always had. Since she had been a kid and had gone with her older brother and his friends. Soon the music stopped and the parade ended. "So what do ya wanna do now." "We should go down to the bay and hang out down there or scare the tourists that go on those dumb ghost tours." Iruka said. "Those ghost tours aren't dumb I went on once and it was cool." Shinobu snapped back.  
"Ok there not stupid Shino-chan." Iruka said. "Well I'm going home." Suichi said walking off down a side street. "Iruka will you keep an eye on Naruto for a minute." Shinobu yelled. "Wait Suichi-Kun." Shinobu yelled running off after Suichi. About fifteen minutes later Shinobu returned. "Ok I'm back she yelled common' Naruto we better go it's getting late." Shinobu said walking away. "Wait for me." He yelled after.  
Back at Shinobu's apartment things were going well between the new roommates. They were happily talking about the parade that night. "So Shinobu you said you'd tell me why Suichi was wearing sunglasses after dark." Naruto reminded her. Shinobu had completely forgotten to tell him. "Well he has to were them so no one will know." Shinobu said.  
"Know what? "Naruto asked. He was even more curious now then he had been earlier in the day . "On our last mission something happened and Suichi-Kun went blind. Only me, Iruka , and Sensei know. So he wears sunglasses all the time so noone will know." Shinobu said. Naruto was sorry he had even asked about it. "Will he get any better." Naruto asked "Maybe we think the goddess flower might be able to help him." Shinobu said. Naruto was beating himself up inside for even asking. "Don't worried about it Naruto." Shinobu said. "Now lets just go to sleep." She threw a pillow and blanket at Naruto who was sitting on the couch. "Goodnight Naruto ." Shinobu walked off to her room. "Goodnight Shinobu." Author notes: next chapter will b up soon!!!! 


	9. parent issuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author notes: Konichiwa! Once again I'm so Sorry it took me this long to update. Here ya go chapter 9 of bloody valintine.

Kakashi stood stunned. He couldn't believe that his student had just hung up on him. He couldn't tell her the rest of the bad news. He was considering calling her back but it would just upset her even more. He was jolted out of his trance when his phone rang. Kakashi half hoped it would be Sakura on the other end but it wasn't, it was even worse. It was Tomo. "Are you there little brother ?" She asked. "Kakashi-chan are you there?" She yelled into the phone. Kakashi slammed the phone down the last think he wanted was his older sister yelling at him.

Tomo was shocked. Kakashi had never hung up on her before. "Bad Kakashi." She yelled shaking her finger at the phone.

Sakura walked away from the phone. Sasuke was still asleep. He looked so preaceful when he was sleeping. Sakura watched him sleep. She had nothing better to do. She thought about what Kakashi has said. There was something else he had wanted to tell her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have hung up' Sakura thought 'It might have been something important he had to tell me. Sakura went back over to the phone and called he sensei. "Hello." Kakashi said.

"I hi sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi was shocked that it was Sakura.

"So are you ready to listen now?" Kakashi asked. "Or are you going to hang up again?" He said sarcatsically.

"I'm ready to listen to you know sensei." Sakura replied . "So what did you want to tell me?" Kakashi looked for the right way to tell Sakura what was going on over in America.

"Well like i said earlier you can only get the goddess flower on the fullmoon." Kakashi paused. "The problem is there's only one person who knows where the flower is. His name is Suichi Itsuki, the whereabouts of the goddess flower is a secret that has been passed down threw his family for over 60 generations."

"So what's wrong with that you said there was more bad news." Sakura said.

"Like I said he's the only one who can find the goddess flower. The problem id 3 months ago he was injured and went blind. Sakura dropped the phone. "Sakura? Hello? Sakura?" Kakashi hung up the phone. 'Well at least I told her.' He thought.

The phone rang yet again. Kakashi picked it up. "Hello." He said.

"Kakashi you dick don't you dare hang up on me again." His older sister Tomo yelled into the phone. "Hello Kakashi? Are you listening to me?"

"Unfortunally yes." Kakashi said . He didn't want to talk to his older sister right now, or anytime for that matter. He had been so happy when she had moved to America and he deal with her anymore. He loved his sister but she was always making fun of him.

"Well we know one way that we can get the flower." Kakashi was shocked.

"I though you said only the Itsuki boy knew were it is."

"Yes I did say that....but he can still find it even without his sight. I talked to him eariler and he said he would let 3 people go with him to find it. Those tree people would be trusted with knowing the locating on the scared plant. He can still tell them how to get there even if he can't see. He's made the journy many times." Tomo stopped. "I have faith in my students even if I can not help them."

"Ok so my team isn't totaly screwed?" Kakashi asked exitedly. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura.

"Well ..... yeah pretty much." Tomo replied.

"I'll talk to you later Tomo , I've gotta tell Sakura." Kakashi said hanging up the phone only to pick it back up and dial Sasuke's phone number. "Hello." Sakura said. "What's with the game of phone tag Sensei?" She asked. Kakashi launched into his story.

"Well my sister called me and she told me that Suichi is going to take his Shinobu , Iruka, and Naruto and go after the goddess flower with them as his eyes." Kakashi had been talking so fast he had forgoten to breath. Sakura was confused and had a million questions bubbleing on the tip of her tounge.

"You have a sister? Who's Shinobu? Why is your sister in America? Why Is Iruka sensei in America? Our Naruto?....."kakashi cut her off.

"Whoa one question at a time Sakura." He said "I have a sister named Tomo who moved to America 12 years ago. She has three students Suichi Itsuki, Iruka Watanabe, and Shinobu Anzuni and of course our Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"So Sasuke's gonna live?" Sakura said.

"Uuuh I dunno........see ya later bye." Kakashi said hanging up the phone.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was still asleep 'how can he sleep threw that' she thought about how many times the phone had rung in the last few minutes. Then the phone wrang again. "Hello." Sakura answered.

"Hello Sakura is that you?" It was Sakura's parents. "We were so worried about you." Sakura was shocked her parents weren't suppose to be back for another week."We saw the scortchmarks and the door was left open so we thought you might be hurt. your father is going to come and get you."

"No I have to stay here." Sakura argued.

"I know you and Ino are friends but you need to come home." Her mother said 'Ino? They think I'm at Ino's house?' Sakura thought.

"I'm not with Ino." She said. This was a big mistake on her part.

"Well we called Ino's phone number and your talking to us aren't you." Sakura's mother yelled. "And we specificaly told you to go to Ino's house if anything happened."

"Mom I had no choice I had be with Sasuke." Sakura found out soon that her choice of words hadn't been the best.

"So you're with that Sasuke boy. Isn't he one of your team mates?" When he her Sakura was at a boys house her Father grabbed the phone. "You better not have Fucked your teammate get your ass home Jou-chan!" he yelled.

"No I have to stay here." she yelled hanging up the phone.

"Sakura who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked in a hoarse voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was shocked that he was awake. "My parents are back early. There making me come home." Sakura said.

"Sa-Sakura don't leave." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura by the wrist. His skin was hot and his palms were sweaty. Sakura couldn't leave him like this. But her father wouldn't believe her about what had happened.

meanwhile in America.......

The sun was starting to rise. Shinobu , Iruka, and Naruto were waiting for Suichi and Tomo Sensei. "So what do you think of America Naruto?" Iruka Asked.

"It's cool here." Naruto said.

"I've never been to japan before what's it like there." Iruka asked. "Well I can't say that really Im was born in Yokohama. But I don't remember anything about it."

"It's fun there but this place is cooler." Naruto said. "So If you were born in Yokohama, and Shinobu was born in Osaka were is Suichi from?" He was curious to know.

"He's from a small island country in Japan called hiding in the shadow of fire. Kinda like how you're from hiding in the shadow of leaves."

"So he's a fire ninja eh." Naruto said.

"Yup and the lucky ass got to stay in Japan until he was 6." Iruka cursed.

"Ohayou." Suichi yelled from a distance.

"Good morning." Shinobu yelled back. All the sudden a Tomo sensei apeared out of thin air.

"Good morning." she said.

"God you do that too." Naruto yelled. "Now I know your sensei's sister he does that all the time." Tomo rolled her eyes.

"What a copycat my brother is. Always has been too."


End file.
